ReWriten
by Chisaku
Summary: An upside down world welcomes a wrong in the head shut-in.
1. Chapter 1

The world is small. It got much smaller with the introduction of technology, social media, and other forms of communications that pulled forward a new era of what is known as today. But it is still vastly unknown, and that fear of the unknown drives some humans. Others are driven by the thrill of highs and pleasures beyond comprehension. Yet that also leaves lust, be it for power, interaction, fame, or worse.

Society has brought itself to the brink of destruction. Where in this tiny world, a little boy from the other side, thousands of miles away can bully and harass someone else with little repercussions. Where social pressure and harassment is abundant to the point of no return. In a small world as that, a boy ended up locking himself in an even smaller world.

His world was only as big as 6 tatami mats, a small cramped room even more cramped with the shades drawn, trash all over the floor, empty boxes, lights off, and screens that scorched his eyes. He pulled on the jacket that covered his torso, the hood over his head made him feel secure. The screen flashed multiple times, the game characters running around and destroying generic mobs as the boy repeatedly mashed inputs into the controller.

 _Knock knock_

The boy jolted slightly in his seat, his concentration broken as his right thumb instinctively slammed down on the START button to pause the game.

"Chisaku..." An mature and feminine voice came from the door, the one that had rarely been open for what felt like years. "I'm heading off to work, ok? Go to school if you feel like it. I made you something to eat if you get hungry." The voice that had always tried to check in on him everyday, the person who would try to get past barriers but never quite doing it intensely to set off the defensive mechanisms. "Are you listening?"

"...!" Chisaku opened his mouth, only to be embarrassed by the squeak that came out, his voice hadn't been used for how many days now? "I...yes, Auntie." There was a short silence before shuffling was heard beyond the door. The boy heard the front door squeak open and then shut tightly soon afterwards. He deliberated for a bit, unsure if he wanted to go back into his reality escape hatch again or not. His stomach however had other plans. Finally pushing off the large bed that he acknowledge felt tiny when he was sitting on it, the boy felt his legs weakly push himself onto the ground. Now standing up, Chisaku pulled on the hoodie a little more, clinging to the warmth and security of it. He shuffled to the door, squeaking it open slowly before looking onto the ground next to it. A tray of food was there, just like it had been everyday for every meal time there was. He slid the tray into his room, brought it onto the small desk in the corner where his computer laid idly running a program of small characters beating up a gigantic mob and his school notebooks collecting dust. Chisaku began eating, a controller in one hand and returning to the button mashing that was his game.

* * *

Have you heard of this tale? One of infinite possibilities and worlds beyond the human comprehension. A world within that reveres a select few as the status of deities, far superior to the average human prowess. Yet these are those special humans who can compete and grow alongside these deities. A world where data makes up all, where it topples even the giants of old. Therefore, I will begin this as such.

 _ **Have you ever heard of our world?**_

* * *

The boy rolled over in his bed, his controller on the ground laying dormant in its charging port. He sighed as fatigue grasped at his mind, his eyes stealing time to weigh down. The sleep depravity was given limits, and the boy fell into a light sleep. His body went numb, his body emanating the feeling of floating in nothingness yet still lying on a flat surface that was warm and inviting. Chisaku felt the dreams beginning to claw its way into his vision, the black void that was created from his closed eyes opened to an open grassy field. The dream felt pleasant as the boy slept, one of peaceful normalcy without other people. Chisaku didn't want this dream to end, yet he could feel something beginning. The start of something new just over the horizon.

 _ **Have you ever heard of our world?**_

Chisaku jolted back up out of bed, his eyes wide in abject horror from what was essentially a loud noise in the midst of a peaceful dream. His breathing escalated, heaving and panting the boy placed a hand in front of his face, calming that nothing was going wrong. He ran the same hand through his brown hair, the bangs refusing to cooperate as if they were in their own rebellious phase. "Just...a Dream." Or was it? The voice had seemingly boomed around the room and rattled it, shaking the boy to the core. He confirmed everything had not moved, and assumed it was a dream. His eyes burned as he rubbed them, now he may have been hallucinating due to sleep deprivation. Chisaku rolled back onto his bed, falling deep into his subconscious quickly.

The dream this time imploded in on itself, the world remaining dark as shadows seemingly snuck around Chisaku. They whispered to themselves, but not in jeers or laughs but in contemplation. Uncertainty remained in the palpable atmosphere as the brunette boy found himself surrounded yet unable to perceive anything. "What's...going on?" He tried reasoning with a shadow, great idea. The boy beat himself up in his mind as he got the expected result.

Then, the shadows stopped. They seems to back away as a figure slowly materialized into existence. _**"The boy of brown hair.**_ _ **"**_

Chisaku was taken aback from the figure before him. She was a very well-endowed woman who exerted a heavenly presence that Chisaku could barely perceive. His eyes had a hard time making out many features except for the curves of the body and what appeared to be a white robe tied over the body. "Yes...?"

 _ **"You are one with no purpose in such a world"**_

The brunette boy stared down at his feet, knowing exactly how this dream would go. It was this again, his own self-deprecation was berating him in his sleep.

 _ **"I shall give you a purpose. Have you ever heard of our world? One of wonders and deities that interact with the populace."**_

In abject disbelief, the boy felt his ears begin to burn, his hearing beginning to go fuzzy. _'Wake up...'_ The thoughts began running miles around Chisaku's mind as he tried to force stop this dream, one where the ending was completely different from his expectations. Something new that he wanted to reject. _'Wake up!'_ He felt his body become lighter as his vision began to blur, light starting to poke in-between the cracks. "Wake...UP!"

And so he did.

But.

What he found before him was not his room.

* * *

 **A/N(?)**

 **Hey guys, guess who's baaaaack?  
**

 **Though I say that and my upload schedule will probably be like non-existent, same with the length of these chapters amirite?**

 **To those who have stuck with me since the beginning, hi. Thanks for sticking around. I promise I'll try to be a bit more timely.**


	2. Chapter 2

The wind roared overhead as the boy could feel himself entering terminal velocity towards the ground. At this height he would be dead within seconds, amidst all of this, the brunette could feel his legs going limp in terror. His voice locked up, too scared to output any sound as he just fell. His mind ran miles as his body began to clock out, the brunette felt his insides churning. The ground invited him flatly, mere feet now as he said his last prayers in his mind.

 **THUD**

His voice squeaked, his body still limp, eyes wide open in abject horror only to go into shock. He was alive, the ground just inches from his nose. Chisaku was floating just above the dirt as if some force had been holding him there, only to let him go softly and fall two inches to the ground. "I... I'm alive?" His body responded, jolting him back up again. Taking in the surroundings, the boy pulled on his hoodie, the cloth making him feel safe and secure. "Gh..." His body seized up again, finally noticing that he was outside. The sun battered him heavily in the midst of a dirt plain, few trees coated the area sparingly. The information he had from the first glance pushed his mind again. _'Outside? This isn't Japan, doesn't look like it anyways. Uh...Doesn't look like the American lands from Google Earth...Where am I?'_ Chisaku reassessed his bearings, assuming that this wasn't anywhere familiar. _'DS, iPhone, chargers for both, charging case, portable battery, and... My clothes, I guess.'_ He sighed, it wasn't much but beggars couldn't be choosers. He finally stood, turning around to find-

 **"Hello."**

"WAUGH!" Chisaku jumped back, distancing himself from the voice. Instinctively his flight mechanism was triggering but he didn't know where to flee to. "Wh-who are...you?" The boy sized up the figure before him. It was a woman, one taller than him by quite a bit while still maintaining a sort of hourglass figure. He noted the robes that looked like they came from a Final Fantasy game. They were some sort white Archmage robes, complete with a witch hat for her.

 **"It should not concern you who I am."** The woman spoke, her voice thundered in Chisaku's head. But her mouth hadn't opened at all, she was communicating directly to his mind.

Chisaku was at a loss for words, his mind flustered from a lack of communication. _'Think, how would you talk to uh... Corda maybe?'_ The brunette boy took a deep breath, imagining the phone screen in front of him.

 **"Corda, she is one of your online friends, no?"**

The train of thought once again departed, dropping into an endless chasm. Chisaku stared in almost horror at the woman, she could read his mind and even knew who his online friends were. "H-How..." His voice squeaked embarrassingly.

The stoic smile became a wide smirk, an all-knowing and teasing smirk as the voice began to thunder once again. **"Tsuchiya Chisaku, highschool dropout due to societal pressures. After losing his parents he has been living with his aunt and cousin under the pretense as a family that loved him dearly, but they could never break his shell once he moved in."** The woman drew slightly closer, sadistically enjoying the fear in the eyes of the boy. **"After transferring to a new school half way through the school year, Chisaku was isolated, becoming the target of bullying for being the odd one out. Soon he was harassed inside and outside of school, and shut himself into the one place he could hide and not feel any pain."**

"Stop it..." Chisaku gripped his hoodie, pulling at the somewhat stretchable fabric. He swallowed his fears, trying not to think about the pressures that pushed down on him. "I'm not... That weak..."

 **"The boy that society could not accept for being weak. The society that the boy could not accept for being too sporadic."** The Archmage outstretched her hand, a small cube materializing itself before Chisaku. **"I have brought you into this world. This world of data. Where anything, and everything, can be overwritten."**

"Any...thing?"

 **"Do I have your interest now, boy?"** The voice began to soften, no longer the menacing explosion that resonated within. It was now a more elegant, an almost motherly tone. The Archmage now opened her mouth, no longer using telepathy to communicate with Chisaku. "This Cube is a magical Mcguffin, you don't need to know what it does for now." She smiled softly, handing it to the boy. "If you truly do not care for your world, crush it in your hand." The Archmage waved her hand.

"Wha-?" The world began to spin, the colors distorted to white as if the ending of a dream. "Wait, you still never told me your name! Or where this is, or anything!" Chisaku reached out, his vision beginning to blur as if he were waking up.

"My name is %$#*&^_. We will meet again."

Chisaku reached his hand out as his vision cleared again, the light from his monitor greeting him with a jammed finger and pain. His mind clocked back into reality, he fell asleep playing video games and saw a dream that was just escapism. _'It's not real. It's not real... I'm back in my room.'_ His heartbeat began to slow, his breathing was noticeably calm despite the situation. The boy felt a lump in his jacket's pocket. "What the...?" There it was, it was not a dream, the cube was there.

The golden not-Rubix cube Mcguffin of whatever that would begin this story's self-aware adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hnngh..." Pain rushed through the body of the boy as he slowly opened his eyes once more. Finding himself staring at a pastel ceiling with a quaint light that hung on it, his brain was slowly waking up. Absent-mindedly he tried to move his arms only to find there was a tube in his right arm. "What...?"

"Are you awake?" A very high pitched voice called out to him, echoing slightly from the large room. "Hey there." A girl came into the boy's vision, a smile on her face. "You took a mega huge fall out of the sky, I'm surprised you're conscious after all of that." She offered a warm smile as she turned and left the boy's vision.

"Where...?" The boy spoke up again, hoping to get her attention. He searched his mind, looking for something to say, something to mention. "...don't know."

"Where this is? Yeah, of course you wouldn't. I doubt Compa would be so open about letting someone who was probably uninjured prior into there." The girl audibly laughed sheepishly as shuffling was heard across the room.

"You..."

"Huh?"

"I don't know...who..." The boy could feel his body trembling, his voice faltered for a moment as he forced memories to appear, but all he got was a fuzzy feeling of TV static that ripped into his mind. There was nothing he could remember. "Where...who...what...?"

"Just take it easy, buddy. You took a huge fall and finally woke up." The girl reentered the boy's vision. "I was the same way you know?" Her short lilac hair drew attention, two D-pad hair clips in them. "Just take it slow."

"Ugh...!" The boy forced himself up, pain rippling around his torso as if it were a war inside. "Who are you?! Who am I?! Where am I?!"

"Hey! Stay down!" A second girl crashed into the room. Her well kept long creamy pink hair bouncing in comedic flair. "You're injured, you shouldn't be moving! Nep-Nep, didn't I ask you to watch over him? What will we do if his bandages come loose again!"

The boy dropped back down onto the bed, now assessing the situation. Here he was, with no inkling of who he was, where he was, or who these two girls were. He assumed the one with an almost virgin-killer sweater was Compa, evidently her fanny-pack had a big C on it. The other was apparently Nep-Nep, some nickname presumably, the N on her sweater-dress zipper thing wasn't quite the inconspicuous item. Vision faltering, the boy found himself blacking out again.

* * *

"I..." Silence. "Don't remember..." The boy opened his eyes again, he was still in the same room though darker and without the lights on. The moon waved its good evening through the windows, creeping ever so slightly above the horizon from where he laid. "My name...who am I...?" The boy turned to his right, noticing that he wasn't alone, the one he assumed was Compa rested her head over her crossed arms as she slept peacefully on the desk beside the bed, presumably moved there so she could take care of him if needed. He reached over at what seemed like an ID of sorts and slipped it into the palm of his hand. The cold plastic provided a picture that presented the face of a brunette boy, large bags under his eyes as if sleep-deprived. It was quite young, and upon further inspection the name Tsuchiya Chisaku was printed cleanly on it, age of 17 at Kitano High. "Chisaku...?" In the slight reflection of the card, the boy could make out his own face, sharing multiple similarities with the picture printed in there. "Is that me?"

His mind was fuzzy, memories wouldn't come up, nothing concrete at all. Searching it wound up with no recollection of anything, his parents, his family, his name, his preferences, anything that could give an identity to him whether confirming who he was or his own personality was missing. Chisaku slipped the card back onto the desk, closing his eyes again. _'Maybe tomorrow I'll figure it out...'_

* * *

Again the boy opened his eyes, finding himself still in the same bed as last night, the room beginning to be lit up by the sun's smile. Chisaku turned onto his back, pushing himself up again. "The pain is..."

"Ah, you're awake." The one he assumed was Neptune poked her head in. "Compa got you all healed up, so you should be fine to walk she says."

"I see..." Chisaku turned his lower body, pushing off the bed onto his feet. His center of balance shifted slightly, but it was almost natural for him. "You are...Neptune, right?"

"Yeppers! Of course you'd know me, I'm the main character after all!" Striking a victory-esque pose, the purplette triumphantly laughed.

"Hm, is this some sorta game?" The brunette rummaged around the desk, picking up his ID card, at least he assumed it was his, a silver smartphone with a black case, a dark blue wallet with some money inside of it, and a set of keys.

"Oh yeah, you might want those too." Neptune pointed to some wires plugged into the wall, one that looked like it belonged with the smartphone, another plugged into a portable gaming console and next to them was a black hoodie. The boy retrieved those as well.

"Thanks..." As if it were second nature, his stuck the phone into his right pocket in his jeans, the keys in his left with the wallet, the gaming device into his jacket's right pocket and the now neatly folded wires into his left jacket pocket. "You're helping someone who doesn't remember anything, I hope you realize."

"I thought as much." Neptune sighed softly, nodding slightly in a knowing fashion. "I know what you're going through."

"So...where is this?"

"Oh boy, the exposition question right off the bat!" Neptune giggled, turning around to have her back face the boy. "Well, I'll tell you!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Though as the author wrote that he had no intention whatsoever to actually write about a world all should know fairly well." Neptune stood triumphantly before the boy who, after an hour of offscreen exposition, was being thrown into his first fight right after recovering from a major injury.

"Jeez, someone's very self-aware." Chisaku retorted passively as he stared down the most adorable creatures he had ever seen. They were blue slimes akin to Dr*g*n Qu*st fodder, but they were also _dogs_. "Still, why do I have to beat up such adorable creatures?!"

"Hey, they'll respawn!" Neptune laughed jokingly, putting her hands behind her head. "I'm letting you borrow my favorite katana, so don't break it!" The brunette boy stared absently at the purplette over his shoulder. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"I never thought you to be the type to actually enjoy combat." Chisaku replied in abject disbelief.

"Oh, yeah I don't I just like that katana it's really cool and has good stats!"

"Yes, yes, there we go." The brunette boy gripped the katana with both of his hands, turning to face the Slime Doggos which bounced around as if oblivious of the fight that was about to occur. To Chisaku, the stance he assumed was second nature, as if he had practiced swordplay somewhere before. His legs widened slightly, the katana held before him with the blade held upright. A deep breath was stolen from the atmosphere as he closed his eyes to steel his nerves. "Alright. Here we go."

"Go for it!"

Chisaku bolted forward, still holding the katana in his hand upright. He tilted the blade just before impact, the blade turning as it entered the dog slime's gelatinous body. The boy proceeded to rip the blade upwards, tearing the top of the doggo off of its body into a dazzling flash of tiny crystals. "Huh, no remains?"

"Nope, this is a game where we aren't supposed to show the blood and gore!"

"Hm." Chisaku sighed, examining the katana before him. The enemy began to attack him, dealing minimal damage for an early zone. "I guess my jacket constitutes as armor?" He brushed off the back of his jacket, before pulling one side up again.

"Why do you keep the zipper down and open like that?" Neptune asked, curious at the fashion choice. "You're not really buff so it's not really fanservice for the girls."

"I mean, I get sweaty easy so this is to cool me down." The boy replied as if natural.

"Then why wear a jacket in the first place?"

"I..." A moment of silence. "Don't know...I just put it on."

"Ah, maybe it's something to do with your memories? Like your body remembers but not your mind?" The purplette replied cheerily as she watched the boy slaughter fodder monsters that were aggro'd to his lower stats. "Whoa, you're really good at this, are you a gamer?"

"Not helpful to be asking that stuff, you know?" Chisaku sighed, tossing the katana back to the girl. He pulled the hood on by reflex as the last slime burst into small fragments of data, returning to some hub that would respawn it soon. The boy turned on his heel, offering a soft smile to Neptune before walking past her. "Hey, where's town? Now that I've somewhat understood this system, I think I should try to find a place to sleep."

"You could stay in the Basilicom with me!"

"Somehow I feel like that's a bad idea."

"Come on!" Neptune grabbed Chisaku's hand, dragging along a reluctant yet apathetic boy who didn't have the energy to pull his hand away.

* * *

"Huh, this is actually a really nice place." Chisaku, still being dragged by Neptune, spoke up after entering the large building. He took a look around in awe at the sheer amount of windows that opened for a beautiful view, the stylistic designs of the banners and the wallpaper, as well as the people bustling about on the lower floors. "So why am I still being dragged around by you?"

"Well, I-"

"Ah, welcome home Sis!" Another purplette cut off Neptune, one that declared openly that she was the younger sister. "Oh, goodness, Sis why are you dragging along that boy?"

Chisaku apathetically waved to the new girl, still being dragged by Neptune. "Hi. I'm Chisaku, I have no memory of who I am, nice to meet you Neptune's little sister."

"Neppu! You could tell Gear was my little sis?" Neptune looked over her shoulder in shock.

"I mean, she does call you _Oneechan_ after all. You'd be hard pressed to not be able to tell from that." The brunette boy finally mustered the energy to pull himself free from the grasp of Neptune, standing back up again. "Uh, Gear was it?"

"Yes, Nepgear. Pleased to meet you." Nepgear bowed politely, her long purple hair moved along with her.

Chisaku's gaze followed the dress she was in. "Huh, so are you two wearing a jacket or a dress? Well, I guess it's more both but would it be more dress or more jacket technically speaking?"

"Jacket." Neptune replied.

"Dress." Nepgear responded.

"...huh." Chisaku sighed softly before letting the awkward atmosphere seize the silence again. "Um... So why am I here again?"

"Beca-"

"Neptune, where have you been the last two days?!" A more mature voice came from around the bend. Chisaku turned to see a tiny fairy floating on a book. "Oh, a guest. Welcome to the Planeptune Basilicom, I am Histoire."

"Like I said to Nepgear, my name is Chisaku and I have no recollection of anything really." The brunette responded promptly, glad the atmosphere had changed.

"I assume this is what you were doing, Neptune?"

"Histy, can you help him? He's lost his memory after taking a big fall like what happened at the beginning of my first game!" Neptune asked casually, settling down into a purple bean bag chair with an indent the size of Neptune's stomach. "Hey, my stomach is small!" Lay off the pudding.

"Um... Yeah, I guess what Neptune said works?" Chisaku offered an apologetic bow awkwardly, before following a sighing Histoire.

"Allow me to take a look into your mind then, I may be able to see your past."

"Ok...wait, what?!"


End file.
